This invention relates to a mobile communication system, a mobile communication method using the mobile communication system, and a program for making a computer or a microprocessor execute the mobile communication method.
It is to be noted here that “ID” represents “identifier” in the present specification.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-325279 discloses a communication data processing terminal equipment comprising a user's own data storage unit which stores a user ID for identifying a user of a mobile terminal. The user ID stored and registered in the user's own data storage unit can be changed. Even in case where a single mobile terminal is used by a plurality of users or in case where a plurality of mobile terminals are used by a single user, it is possible to easily and appropriately manage business card data collected by each individual user.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2002-324052 discloses a wireless terminal authentication method. According to the method, if a first terminal ID extracted from an authentication request packet from a wireless terminal is not coincident with a second terminal ID recorded in a managing table provided in a wireless base station or an authentication server, an authentication reject response is sent to the wireless terminal even if first authentication information extracted from the authentication request packet from the wireless terminal is coincident with second authentication information in the managing table. Therefore, even if authentication information such as a user ID or a password is stolen, it is possible to prevent double access from different wireless terminals.
Traditionally, in case where a user possesses a plurality of mobile terminal equipments, a mobile communication system treats these mobile terminal equipments as completely different and independent terminals. Therefore, even if only one mobile terminal equipment can be used or is used by the user at one time, the mobile communication system must be provided with facilities or resources sufficient to simultaneously handle a total number of mobile terminal equipments for the purpose of information registration to a core network and management. On the other hand, the user must bear costs corresponding to the number of the mobile terminal equipments possessed by the user.
Recently, a mobile terminal equipment supplied from an IC card with terminal information (a terminal ID (identifier) referred to in this invention) is brought into practical use. In this case, it is possible for a user to use a plurality of mobile terminal equipments at a cost for a single subscriber line. However, the IC card must be inserted and removed every time when a mobile terminal equipment to be used is changed from one to another. Thus, the user is required to consciously perform such a troublesome operation.